The Stars and Sunsets
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Bakura meets up with Yami in a Cemetary, what happens when they watch the sunset and the stars?


**The Stars and Sunsets

* * *

**

**Summery: Yami is sad one day, and a certain tomb robber... comforts him...? YBxYY

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all, okay? .:cries in corner:.

* * *

**

**BE Dragon: This is a wonderful little Darkshipping, which is sort of the reason why I am writing the Dis. Sum. And the authoress chat in bold. Lol**. **Well this is for a Fanfiction contest!

* * *

**

Bakura sighed as Ryou continued to throw his fit. "I can't believe you got all the lights in the neighborhood to go out!" he yelled, hands thrown up in the air.

"It wasn't my fault my shadow magic made the power go out!" Bakura growled back.

Ryou continued throwing his fit, ignoring Bakura as he went.

Bakura's dark purple eyes narrowed as he stood up from his seat on the couch. "I'm going for a walk to let you cool off." he said as he left the small house.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

Scowling, Bakura glared at the people as he passed down the streets and into Domino Cemetery. His shoes crunched the dead leaves of autumn underneath as he walked, hands in his jean pockets, and white shirt waving slightly as the wind blew a soft breath, dragging along fire colored leaves.

Dark violet eyes narrowed as he noticed he wasn't alone in the Cemetery.

A thin and lean figure stood in confidence as they looked out at the setting sun on top of a large grey bolder that had some how fallen into place there.

The person was dressed in charcoal grey pants, black shirt and midnight blue jean jacket. A black baseball cap placed over the person's hair. Black and white sneakers adoring their feet.

Bakura stopped halfway to the person. Examining them until he was convinced the person held no weapon, not that it would matter. He was a swift killer, being able to hold the dangerous art of killing since the young and youthful age of ten, but that being almost 5,000 years, was it? It was to hard to remember.

His feet, usually quiet and careful where to step, made a wrong move, cracking a dried up tree branch that had fallen from the trees that shaded over the Cemetery, most dead, now giving it an eerie picture to the mournful place.

The person tensed for a quick moment, before their head turned to reveal bright and vibrant blood red crimson eyes. "Hmp. _Bakura_. I should have known you of all people would come to this place of all places in the city," the male said, showing great distaste for the other, his voice deep and baritone. "What is it that brings you hear Tomb Robber?"

Bakura glared at the male. "_Pharaoh_. Pft. Had I known that you hang out here, I wouldn't have even had the thought or fathomed the idea of coming here," he hissed at the male. "And as for why I am here is none of your business," he eyed the other, stepping a few steps closer, heart thumping because of hidden emotions towards the other. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, drop the formalities, Bakura. Yami is the name now," said Yami said in a calm voice as if he hadn't heard the false anger towards himself, but instead heard a friendly 'hello'. "And I'm here, to look at the stars and sunset. I can be civilized, can't I?" he stated more then asked as his crimson eyes went back to the sunset.

Bakura looked towards where Yami was, an opening in the trees cleared up enough the see the sun set on the west, towards the outer limits of Domino. Colors of light blue painted the sky, the clouds, once pure white during the day, now turned a light hot pink as the slowly maneuvered over the sky as if following the sun as it made its decent to the other side of the world to start a new day.

He didn't know how long he hand been watching. But now, the sun, halfway down, made the sky gleam with rays of gold, painting the west near the sun a vibrant yellow, orange, and bright golden rod as the east fell dull with midnight blue, indigo, and black.

Soon the sun settled, a wide, upside down 'u' showed glowing like the halo of an angel, also disappearing.

Bakura looked over as Yami and found him now, no longer staring at the sun's last stance, but starring up at the twinkling stars.

"They look like the fires that used to glow from the village, way back them when you went to the top of the palace and gazed out at them, huh?"

Bakura just nodded at the other's breathless whisper to him. His eyes fixed onto the other, the stars almost reflecting off the ruby orbs.

After a few moments, he starred up also, noticing the constellations that he had learned about from Ryou who went to an astrology field trip during the year. They all glowed bright white against the crisp black night sky, like glitter on a black board, each taking their turn in shinning, dimming and shining again as the moon stood out in its silver glow.

It wasn't for a long time and the hearing of dead leaves and twigs cracking and breaking did Bakura look back down, Yami now in front of him.

Crimson locked on dark violet, eyes gleaming as the reflection of the stars glimmered down on them.

A sun kissed hand reached up and gently caressed Bakura's milky pale skin.

His heart beat raced as charges of slight shock vibrated through his body with each touch of the other's soft hands.

_I didn't know his hands were so gentle..._

Now, with both hands cupping Bakura's cheeks, Yami pulled the other closer, leaning up a bit.

"You know Bakura, I never really believed that you tried to kill me in the past just because of the horrible and sorrowful fate of Kul Elna," Yami whispered breathlessly into the other's ear, eyes half lidded. "Was there another reason?"

Bakura nodded ever so slightly. "Yes..," he whispered back. "I was... afraid.."

"Afraid of what, may I ask?"

"Of my feelings... for the son of the one that commanded the army that killed my village."

Yami smiled a soft smile, placing a gentle kiss on the other's cheek. "Be not afraid, Bakura," he said softly. "Be not afraid _alone_."

Kissing him again, but softly on the lips, he walked away. A few feet away, he turned with a soft smile. "Thank you Bakura, for enjoying the stars and sunset with me." With that, the ex-pharaoh walked off and out of the Cemetery.

Bakura stood there, eyes hazed a bit. "The stars...," he whispered.

"The stars may have been beautiful Pharaoh,"

"But I think you were the best person in the world I could possibly stare at,"

"Just as beautiful as the sunset and stars."

_**End

* * *

**_

**BE Dragon: I had a whole lot of fun writing this! Whoot! Lol. Can you tell I love sunsets and describing them? Review please! **


End file.
